Wild Prime Megazord
Prime Zords Awaken! Wild Prime Megazord Transform! - Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers Wild Prime Megazord Jungle Formation Transform! - Red, Green and White Rangers The Wild Prime Megazord is the Primary Megazord of the Wild Prime Rangers in Power Rangers Wild Prime. Overview The Wild Prime Megazord is the robot formation of any 3 of the 5 primary PrimeZords. While this Megazord can assemble in multiple combinations, each combination requires the Prime EagleZord to serve as the command component. To initiate the transformation, the Red Wild Prime Ranger switches his Prime Morpher to Megazord Mode and inputs the corresponding number code for each PrimeZord involved in the combination. Once the combine function is initiated, three square portals appear in the sky which the designated PrimeZords pass through and then switch to Cubical Mode before stacking on top of each other. The Wild Prime Megazord Saber then comes down from the sky and inserts itself into the center of the stack to serve as the locking component for the combination. From there, the Wild Prime Megazord Saber twists and locks the stack into position, switching the PrimeZords to their robot configuration before the hilt of the Prime Saber reveals the face of the Megazord and the smaller version of the Prime Saber is released to activate it. 1*2*3 Formation is the default formation of the Megazord, using the combination of the Prime Eagle, Shark, and Lion Zords. This formation wields the King Saber and specializes in sword attacks. By switching their Prime Morphers to Morph Mode and inserting them into their control consoles, the Wild Prime Rangers can activate the Wild Prime Megazord Saber Strike finisher, which charges the Wild Prime Saber with the power of its three components before striking the target with their collective power. The Megazord can also perform a weaker flaming slash during battle in order to soften an opponent's defenses and prepare them for the finishing blow. History The Zords were created by the beast spirits of the ancient warriors bonded with the Rangers. PrimeZords The PrimeZords are the Primary Zords of the Wild Prime Power Rangers. To summon them, the Rangers press the yellow button on their Prime Morphers and rotate their faces to form the image of a cube before inserting them into the Cube's consoles to control them. They can alternately take out miniature versions of the PrimeZords in their animal forms and have them grow giant. During battle, the PrimeZords can change from their animal to their cube forms for heightened defense as well as to perform slamming attacks. Prime Eagle Zord The Prime Eagle Zord is owned and commanded by Stephan the Red Ranger. If you are the target of his prey he can fire layers his from the turbine in his back and can also light himself on fire before flying into either an opponent or obstruction. Forms the torso and arms of the Wild Prime Megazord. Prime Shark Zord The Prime Shark Zord is owned and commanded by Madison the Blue Ranger. A Big Fish with attitude! She attacks with a powerful bite and she is also is able to fly in addition to swim. Forms the hips of the Wild Prime Megazord. Prime Lion Zord The Prime Lion Zord is owned and commanded by Peter the Yellow Ranger. the Big Guy Means Business. He can fire a lightning blast from its mouth and like the Prime Shark zord is able to bite its opponents. Forms the legs of the Wild Prime Megazord. Megazord Alternate Combinations Prime Elephant Zord The Prime Elephant Zord is owned and commanded by Douglass the Green Ranger. This Big Guy packs a tusky punch he can shoot an energy beam at opponents or an extinguishing mist to put out wildfires. Forms the legs of both the Wild Prime Konga Megazord and the Wild Prime Megazord's Jungle Formation. Prime Tiger Zord The Prime Tiger Zord is owned and commanded by Ashley the White Ranger. she is armed with an extra pair of claws on its back which it uses to fling boomerang-like energy blades at opponents. Forms the hips of both the Wild Prime Konga Megazord and the Wild Prime Megazord's Jungle and Kneeclaw Formations. Jungle Formation Wild Prime Megazord: Jungle Formation Jungle Formation is the alternate form of the Wild Prime Megazord combining the Prime Eagle, Elephant and Tiger zords. Five United The Rangers united together in an effort to stop the monster summoned by the Sorceress from attack the city head on by having Douglass and Ashley joining them in the cockpit forming the Wild Prime Royal Megazord. Notes: * The Wild Prime MegaZord is similar to the Wild Force Megazord * The Wild Prime Zords are based on cubes. * The Cockpit with 5 Rangers doesn't happen until 4 episodes later Category:Wild Prime Megazord Category:Zords (Wild Prime) Category:Power Rangers Wild Prime Category:Megazord Category:Starlina